nfsworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Chevrolet Camaro ZL1 (2012)
The Chevrolet Camaro ZL1 was released on March 9th 2012 for 12,500 SpeedBoost as an Elite car. It has been described as a Hot Wheels car because of its looks. On July 24th 2012, the Chevrolet Camaro ZL1 Grey Stock edition was released for 0 Cash to celebrate Need For Speed: World's Second Anniversary. One week later on July 31st, it was replaced by the 'Red' edition. Performance As one of the more powerful muscle cars available in World, the Chevrolet Camaro ZL1 has become a popular car among drivers and muscle enthusiasts. However, in terms of racing performance it has more in common with tuners than with muscle cars, making it a well-balanced car in its class. The Chevrolet Camaro ZL1 has excellent acceleration. In fact, it has very strong acceleration, similar to the BMW M3 Sport Evolution, but zooming into First-Person mode will make the ZL1 seem a tad slow. It has outstanding power delivery for an IGC car, with strong first to fourth gears. Its final gears are above average as well, like most muscle cars. While the Elite version has strong nitrous, the stock version's nitrous output is average at best. It can keep up with most high-end cars, but it will have a lower chance of winning against NOS spammers. The main strength of the Camaro ZL1, however, is its excellent handling. While the Elite version has heavier, stiffer handling, similar to muscle dragsters like the Chevrolet El Camino SS and the Pontiac GTO '65, the IGC version has superb handling for an IGC car, with good grip and a sharp turning radius, similar to most tuners. It isn't a big gripper like an R32 Skyline or a big drifter like the Porsche 911 GT3 RS, but a mix of both, making it an excellent choice for racing. The Camaro ZL1 is a great pursuit vehicle as well. It is a fairly heavy car, with a massive front end, meaning that it smashes through roadblocks instead of plowing through gaps; a useful trait in Team Escapes where it can be used as a frontline car. It is more dependent on pursuit powerups than most muscle cars, but with its responsive handling, it can evade ramming by police cruisers and Rhino SUVs. Overall, the Camaro ZL1 is a powerful, well-balanced car. It is an excellent muscle-tuner hybrid that can leave a good impression in all kinds of events. Editions *Elite *Red *Grey (Defunct) Car Stats Bodykits *3,000 SB - Trekked nfsw 2012-07-25 17-08-59-265.jpg|Trekked Front nfsw 2012-07-25 17-14-07-734.jpg|Trekked Rear nfsw 2012-07-25 17-09-02-031.jpg|Repro Front nfsw 2012-07-25 17-14-12-937.jpg|Repro Rear nfsw 2012-07-25 17-09-20-937.jpg|Project Front nfsw 2012-07-25 17-14-15-953.jpg|Project Rear nfsw 2012-07-25 17-09-28-109.jpg|Boxxed Front nfsw 2012-07-25 17-14-19-578.jpg|Boxxed Rear nfsw 2012-07-25 17-09-30-718.jpg|Chroma Front nfsw 2012-07-25 17-14-24-203.jpg|Chroma Rear nfsw 2012-07-25 17-09-57-015.jpg|Tensor Front nfsw 2012-07-25 17-14-41-109.jpg|Tensor Rear nfsw 2012-07-25 17-10-01-187.jpg|Incline Front nfsw 2012-07-25 17-14-43-859.jpg|Incline Rear nfsw 2012-07-25 17-10-06-015.jpg|Rex Front nfsw 2012-07-25 17-14-47-468.jpg|Rex Rear nfsw 2012-07-25 17-10-09-328.jpg|Optima Front nfsw 2012-07-25 17-14-54-312.jpg|Optima Rear nfsw 2012-07-25 17-10-13-687.jpg|Excel Front nfsw 2012-07-25 17-14-57-843.jpg|Excel Rear nfsw 2012-07-25 17-11-06-703.jpg|Supremo Front nfsw 2012-07-25 17-15-04-875.jpg|Supremo Rear nfsw 2012-07-25 17-11-11-906.jpg|Phasis Front nfsw 2012-07-25 17-15-08-093.jpg|Phasis Rear nfsw 2012-07-25 17-11-14-968.jpg|Halon Front nfsw 2012-07-25 17-15-12-250.jpg|Halon Rear nfsw 2012-07-25 17-11-19-578.jpg|Coil Front nfsw 2012-07-25 17-15-15-218.jpg|Coil Rear nfsw 2012-07-25 17-11-45-531.jpg|Xenon Front nfsw 2012-07-25 17-15-19-109.jpg|Xenon Rear nfsw 2012-07-25 17-12-25-171.jpg|Surge Front nfsw 2012-07-25 17-15-25-625.jpg|Surge Rear nfsw 2012-07-25 17-12-30-218.jpg|Glint Front nfsw 2012-07-25 17-15-32-546.jpg|Glint Rear nfsw 2012-07-25 17-12-33-718.jpg|Cascade Front nfsw 2012-07-25 17-15-36-062.jpg|Cascade Rear nfsw 2012-07-25 17-12-38-031.jpg|Pulse Front nfsw 2012-07-25 17-15-39-562.jpg|Pulse Rear nfsw 2012-07-25 17-12-42-421.jpg|Innova Front nfsw 2012-07-25 17-15-47-953.jpg|Innova Rear nfsw 2012-07-25 17-13-05-109.jpg|Flow Front nfsw 2012-07-25 17-16-11-140.jpg|Flow Rear nfsw 2012-07-25 17-13-09-281.jpg|Pressure Front nfsw 2012-07-25 17-16-14-937.jpg|Pressure Rear nfsw 2012-07-25 17-13-12-734.jpg|Offroad Front nfsw 2012-07-25 17-16-17-593.jpg|Offroad Rear nfsw 2012-07-25 17-13-15-921.jpg|Transform Front nfsw 2012-07-25 17-16-21-250.jpg|Transform Rear *3,000 SB - Repro *3,000 SB - Project *3,000 SB - Boxxed *3,000 SB - Chroma *3,000 SB - Tensor *2,400 SB - Incline *3,000 SB - Rex *3,000 SB - Optima *3,000 SB - Excel *3,000 SB - Supremo *3,000 SB - Phasis *3,000 SB - Halon *2,400 SB - Coil *2,400 SB - Xenon *2,400 SB - Surge *2,400 SB - Glint *2,400 SB - Cascade *2,100 SB - Pulse *48,000 IGC - Innova *48,000 IGC - Flow *48,000 IGC - Pressure *48,000 IGC - Offroad *48,000 IGC - Transform Note: Bodykits are available for stock version only. Aftermarket Parts - Elite Edition Appearances The Chevrolet Camaro ZL1 has been featured in Need for Speed: The Run and will also appear in the next installment named Need for Speed: Most Wanted 2012. NFSTR.jpg NFSMW2012.jpg Gallery This gallery features pictures taken by the Developer Team. 0000000 fsw033.jpg ZL1.1.jpg ZL1.2.jpg ZL1.4.jpg ZL1.5.jpg ZL1.6.jpg ZL1.8.jpg ZL1.9.jpg ZL1.10.jpg ZL1.11.jpg ZL1.12.jpg ZL1.13.jpg Second_Anniversity_Teaser.jpg Chevrolet Camaro ZL1 Stock.jpg Nfsw-chevy.jpg Category:Cars Category:SpeedBoost Category:Chevrolet Category:RWD Cars Category:Elite Cars Category:American Cars Category:V8 powered Cars Category:IGC Cars Category:Class B